


Specimen J3N53N

by WerewolvesandMoonbeams, Winchester666



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Creature Jensen, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Eventual Sex, Eventual mpreg, F/M, Jensen has the mentality of a child, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Splice AU, The science in this is probably worse than anything you've ever read, Xenophilia, sex with sentient being, totally unethical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesandMoonbeams/pseuds/WerewolvesandMoonbeams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester666/pseuds/Winchester666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is used to people telling him that he shouldn't play God. But this is beyond that. This is a new level of wrong. Creating a creature designed solely to birth human children and save the human race is one thing. Most people can accept that as honorable.</p><p>It's another to raise this thing, only to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy

They had been tried for years to get it right. Geneticist Jared Padalecki and his co-worker, biotechnician Misha Collins had been working for over two years combining different animal DNA to piece together the ultimate reproductive being that would save their species. Women had long since started dying off. Some sort of unstoppable disease rotted through their reproductive organs and devoured their other internals. It was rare for females to live past twenty five anymore, let alone reproduce.

Misha had been over the moon with happiness for himself as the computer in front of him beeped cheerily, signalling the splice had been successful, that Specimen-J3N53N was viable, and an embryo had begun to form. He and Jared had placed the embryo in an artificial womb and watched it grow. Finally, it had been born.

Misha had been puzzled at first, certain that Jared must have mucked up the splice somehow, when the creature came out with male genitalia. But further investigation showed that the creature was capable of becoming pregnant.

Misha named the experiment Jensen, a parody of the specimen's code name, and left him in Jared’s care after a year when he was hired on and transferred to a different, better paying, branch of biotechnology in New Jersey.

Jensen grew rapidly, and within three years, he'd developed to resemble a boy in his late teens. He looked very much like a human; the only differences being large green eyes with pupils like a cat’s, ears with more pointed tips, and a tail. His hair never grew very long, and was somewhat coarse, like the fur of a dog or horse. 

He loved Jared, and made it clear through the fairly expansive vocabulary Jared had taught him, as well as through a series of purrs, chirps, and various other sounds. Though the boy looked like a teenager, his mentality was not nearly so mature. The boy often acted more like a child, questioning things and relying on instinct rather than logic.

  


“Jaaaared....”Jensen whined, throwing the book Jared insisted he read, ‘Animal Farm’, to the floor. “Jared, I want cooookies!”

Jared frowned, walking over and picking up the book. He placed it right back in front of Jensen, open to the page he'd been reading. “Finish the chapter Jen. Then you can have a cookie.”

Jensen pouted.”But Jaaared...the book’s boring.”He protested. “And it’s sad!”

“Finish the chapter Jensen. You know the rules.” Jared turned back to the counter, preparing the night’s meal. “How about this, if you finish the chapter you can have a cookie and a half hour of television.”

“Okay....”Jensen sighed, turning his attention back to the book. He enjoyed watching TV, but it was a rare thing, because Jared had told him it would rot his brain.

Jared smiled softly, chopping away at the head of lettuce. “That’s my good boy Jensen.” He set the greens aside, set the cook time on his TV dinner, then pulled out the blender. “It’s going to be loud.” He always warned him first, always careful not to startle him. Jensen was prone to startle and panic at loud sounds. As he grew, there had been fewer outbursts, especially when Jensen knew what caused the noise, but Jared didn’t want to tempt fate. Jensen was an experiment after all. Not a pet or companion. He often had to remind himself of that.

Jensen tilted his head as he looked at the machine, then covered his sensitive ears with a pair of fuzzy ear muffs and his hands before nodding.

Jared tossed the leafy greens into the blender and turned it on. He watched as they turned into a green mush. He turned the blender off and turned to look at Jensen. “Ok, all done.” He gave the boy a thumbs up and a smile.

Jen took off his ear muffs and looked at the contents of the blender.”Taste?” He asked, holding his mouth open like a baby bird.

Jared scooped a little of the mush onto the spoon and offered it to Jensen. “It’s good, I’ve made it before, remember? Good for you.”

Jensen ate it, but made a slight face.”It tastes like veggies.”

“I can’t put sugar in everything you eat Jensen. We need you healthy.” said Jared as he lightly touched his cheek. 

“I like sugar though.”Jensen said. He’d once eaten an entire bag of it when left unsupervised, only to go on an intense sugar rush and get terribly sick.

“It’s not about what you like, it’s about what will keep you healthy. Besides, there’s sugar in the cookies.” Jared sighed and turned back to the counter. “You’re growing so fast, we need to make sure you’re getting the right nutrition.”

The microwave beeped; Jared's own far from healthy supper was done cooking.

Jensen smiled proudly at that. "Am I almost grown up yet?”He asked the question at least once a week, having been told by Misha when he was small that when he was grown up, he would have a very important job to do.

“You’re getting there.” Jared sighed, his face falling. He was thankful Jensen couldn’t see his expression. “You’re growing faster than we thought you would.”

“Oh. So, soon then?”Jensen turned the page of the book.”Soon I’ll get to do my special job?”

Jared turned around, forcing a smile. “You know, you shouldn’t be so excited to grow up. Don’t be in a rush.”

“Why not?”Jensen asked. “Grown ups do important things. Like in the other book I read. The one with the pig and the spider. The spider was a grown-up and she helped save the little pig.”

“Because once you reach maturity, you can’t live here anymore,” Jared said, finally telling Jensen the truth.

Jensen looked at Jared, eyes wide and pupils round. His lip trembled.“What? Why?”

“Because of your job,” Jared said, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

The boy suddenly looked terrified, getting to his feet, eyes still wide.”Then...then I don’t want to do it!”He protested.

“It’s a very important job. And you’ll still get to see me. But you won’t be staying with me. It’s... it’s not proper.” He let out a soft groan. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Jensen shook his head, tail wrapping and unwrapping around his own legs in nervousness. “I want to stay with you...”He whined. “I don’t want to leave ever!”

He bolted across the room and scrambled up the ladder leading to the loft where he slept, where he burrowed underneath his blankets.

Jared sighed, going over to stand at the foot of the ladder. “Jensen, I think it’s time I explained some things to you.”

Jensen peered out from under the blankets, then slowly crawled to the edge of the platform, tilting his head again to show he was listening.

“Well, you know that you aren’t a human, right? You remember Misha explaining this to you? How we made you?” He tried to word this all properly. “Well, you were made for a purpose, to do an important job. You are the first of a race of creatures able to... bear children. And when you reach maturity, you are to be placed in the home of someone who will impregnate you.”

Jensen did remember. Misha had used many long words to explain that he was made up of many different creatures, not just human DNA like he and Jared were. He swallowed hard and shook his head.”I don’t want to.”He whispered. “I don’t like strangers! I don’t want to have a stranger’s babies.”

“You have to, Jen. I know it’s scary, but you have to do this. We need to make sure you’ll be able to do this before we can make more.” He looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Come down, please.”

“More? More of me?”Jensen asked. “Why can’t I just have your babies? Or Misha’s?”

“Misha can't, buddy. And I... It would be a conflict of interest.” He frowned. “I just... can’t.”

“But I don’t want anyone elses!”Jensen’s voice picked up a yowling note at the end, like that of an angry cat.

“Once you imprint, you won't want anyone more than your mate. At least, that’s what we’re thinking.” Jared reached out his hand, up toward the boy. “Now please, come down.”

“I want you to be my mate...”Jensen whined, thought he started to climb down the ladder, taking Jared's hand as he crept down, tail tucked between his legs.

“I can’t do that. I’m too close to the case. And, I raised you... It wouldn’t be right.” He sighed softly. “Jensen, please don’t make this hard.”

Jensen stepped down off the ladder, and looked up at Jared, pouting slightly.

Jared got down on one knee, cupping the boy’s face affectionately. “I love you. With all my heart. I really do. But sometimes we can’t have what we want most. Sometimes we have to do what's needed, not what we want.”

Jensen shook his head and nuzzled against Jared’s hand. “I don’t understand...I want and have you right now.”He said softly. “Please don’t send me away?”

“Let’s not talk anymore about this. It’s not for a while.” Jared forced a smile and kissed Jensen’s forehead.

“Supper?”Jensen asked,rubbing lightly at his stomach.

“Ok.” Jared stood up and walked back into the kitchen and over to the counter. “Finish your bowl and you can have two cookies instead of one.” He half-filled a bowl with the green mush and brought it to Jensen along with a spoon. “Try using it, ok? I know it’s hard, but you’re getting the hang of it.”

Jensen glared at the spoon, but picked it up anyway, laying his fingers in different arrangements around it until he gripped it properly.He spooned the mush into his mouth, making the same face as before, but said nothing, not wanting to upset Jared.

Jared smiled, as he sat down with his reheated TV dinner, starting to eat as well. “Very good Jensen,”

Jensen smiled, at Jared, a little green smeared around his lips. “Good boy.”He said, praising himself.

He chuckled, handing Jensen a napkin. “Yes, such a good boy.”

Jensen wiped his face, knowing that was what napkins were for, and went on eating.”After cookies, bed?”He asked.

Jared nodded, finishing off his meal. “Yeah, after cookies, bed.”

The boy yawned slightly, then scraped the last of the veggies from the bowl and into his mouth.”Done.”

Jared walked over to the cookie jar and pulled out three, handing two to Jensen and eating the other himself. “Sleepy boy?” He asked.

Jensen nodded and nibbled his cookies.”Yes, very.”

“Ok. Bed after, definitely.” Jared finished his cookie and put the dishes in the sink.

“Will you snuggle with me?”Jensen asked, popping the last of his cookie in his mouth.

Jared shrugged. “Brush your teeth first while I go get changed into my pajamas.”

Jensen nodded and got down from his seat, picking up his bowl and putting it in the sink before he rushed off to the bathroom to do his teeth and wash his face.

Jared watched him run off and smiled after the boy fondly. He sighed, moving into his bedroom and slowly peeling off his shirt and tossing it aside. He caught his reflection in the mirror. His fingers lingered over the tiny scarred bitemarks. He smiled softly, remembering how the small boy had bitten at him affectionately, not realizing how sharp his tiny teeth were. It was hard to imagine that the tiny creation he had brought to life was steadily reaching maturity. 

Jensen started to giggle from the bathroom, messing around by making faces and putting his hands all over the mirror. He had loved the reflective surface ever since he was tiny, and took every opportunity to use it to amuse himself.

Jared chuckled, knowing exactly what Jensen was doing. “Are you almost done in there, little man?” He dropped his pants and moved over to the dresser to grab his pj pants.

“Yes, I’m just making faces!”Jensen called back.

Jared laughed, pulling the pants on and moving into the bathroom. He ruffled his short crop of hair. “Come on, move over so I can brush my teeth.” He flashed him a smile in the mirror and grabbed his toothbrush.

“Look, there’s you!”Jensen cried, poking Jared’s reflection on the nose and grinning.

“And there’s you,” he said, poking at the boy’s nose as well. He grabbed the toothpaste and started brushing, humming as he did.

Jensen grinned and copied, Jared, picking up his own toothbrush and brushing his teeth. “How come the us in the mirror never come out?”

“Because it’s just a reflection. It’s not really us. Just... a reflection.” He knew he wasn’t explaining it properly.

“Like when I see me in water?”Jensen asked.”No one’s really there?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah, the exact same thing.”

“Oh...”Jensen sighed. He rinsed his toothbrush and spat in the sink, then put the brush away.”All done.”

Jared did the same, then knelt down, looking at Jensen’s teeth. “Good, they look really clean.” He ruffled the boy’s hair and stood, taking his hand.

“Will you read to me while we snuggle?”Jensen asked, hugging Jared tight.

Jared nodded, hugging the boy back before leading him into the other room. “Yeah, which one do you want tonight?”

“Hmm...’If You Give A Moose a Muffin’?” Jensen asked.

“Again?” Jared grabbed the book off of the shelf and sat down on the bed, patting the spot beside him.

Jensen climbed up next to him and snuggled into his side. “I like it.” He insisted. Though Jensen was intelligent and capable of comprehending more adult books, he seemed to most enjoy children’s stories.

Jared started reading the story, although he hardly read it. He had it memorized. He’d read these stories to Jensen his entire life. As the words rolled off of his tongue he watched Jensen, far more interested in his reaction than he was the actual story.

Jensen kept his eyes on the illustrations, smiling warmly and yawning on occasion, snuggling and nuzzling against Jared’s side.

Jared finished the book and set it aside. “Ok, bed time now.” He kissed the top of his head and turned off the light, laying back.

The boy buried himself under the covers again, then snuggled up to Jared, draping an arm over him and holding him close like a gigantic teddy bear.

Jared wrapped his arms around the boy, kissing him again. “I love you Jen,” he whispered.


	2. The Girl and the Following Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has a visitor, and the boys have a typical morning.

Jared slowly got up a few minutes later, careful not to wake up Jensen as he untangled himself from the boy's clinging arm. He slipped downstairs and settled onto the couch, only for his phone to start ringing. Wincing, not wanting the noise to wake his boy, he quickly answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi baby.”A warm voice responded.”Missed you today.”

Jared grinned. “Hey. God, I missed you too.” He sat back on the couch. “Missed you so much.”

“Aww. Poor boy.” Genevieve cooed. “Did you want me to come see you tonight? I mean, if he’s in bed, that is....”

“Probably shouldn’t risk it tonight. Big night for him. But...” Jared trailed off, hands moving down to cup himself through his pajama bottoms. “Could always help me out.”

“Baby, do me a favour first, then I’ll help you out, promise.” Genevieve said.”Go open the front door.”

Jared quirked a brow, but did as she said, getting up and going to the door, opening it slowly.

Gen was standing there on the porch, phone to her ear, a big smile on her face. "Surprise, Jared.” She said sweetly.

He grinned. “Gen! You’re here.”

She hung up her phone and stepped forward, kissing Jared softly on the lips. She wore a soft, flowery perfume that hung around her like a mist, Jared's favourite. “Did you still want my help?”

“Well, since you’re here anyway.” He grinned and stepped back to let her in.

Genevieve walked into the small house, setting her purse on the counter and shrugging out of her jacket, which fell into a heap on the floor. “Come here, big boy...”

Jared went to her obediently, pulling her close. She hummed appreciatively, rubbing seductively against him. 

“Come on, lets go get started in your room.”

“Oh. We can't go in there. Jensen’s sleeping in my bed.” Jared bit his lip. “Guess we’re stuck out here.”

Gen pouted, somewhat annoyed. “Alright. Couch it is.”She agreed, urging him towards the living room. Jared grabbed at her, pushing her back onto the couch and kissing her hard. She giggled softly, wrapping her arms around his back and grabbing onto his shirt, tugging it up to kiss his chest.

“Gotta be quiet,” Jared purred, “Don’t want to wake up Jen.”

“I know, baby. I know the rules.” Genevieve muttered, tugging at his shirt encouragingly. “C’mon, get undressed...”

Jared tugged his shirt off, tossing it aside. “Happy?”

“Mm...”Gen ran her hands over his chest, flicking at his nipples. “Jared, you are fucking gorgeous.”

“Yeah, you like that?” He grinned, squeezing her breasts through the sweater she wore.

“Mmyeah. Jared... Let me suck you?” 

“Fuck, yeah. Yeah baby, you can suck me.” Jared groaned softly.

Genevieve pulled away from him and stood up, then got on her knees next to the couch, tying her long dark hair up in a knot on top of her head. “Come here.”

Jared moved into position, palming himself through his sleep pants again.

Genevieve smiled as her smaller hands joined his and she slowly untied the knot holding the pants up, pushing them down to get at what she wanted. 

“No underwear?” She asked, grinning.

“Didn’t have time,” chuckled Jared, running his fingers through her hair. 

“Bad boy...” Gen leaned up and kissed him softly while one of her hands lifted his cock and balls free of the material and began to stroke him gently.

He moaned softly, eyes falling closed. “God it’s been so long...”

“I know, honey. But just think... He'll be full grown soon.” Genevieve took her boyfriend’s cock into her mouth and started to suck him off enthusiastically.

Jared knew that that should make him happy; that Jensen would be grown and this lengthy experiment would finally come to an end, but it didn’t. He frowned, eyes opening. “Oh... yeah. Soon.”

Gen began to fondle his balls, squeezing them lightly while her tongue flicked about the head of his cock, teasing the slit while she sucked. She adjusted her position slightly, taking him deeper and bobbing her head.

Jared sighed, the muscle twitching in his thigh. “That’s good... Good girl, Gen.”

She hummed softly, running her tongue over individual ridges and veins before she pluged herself down, drawing back just as quickly.

Jared couldn’t hold back the loud groan that ripped from his throat.

His girlfriend chuckled softly around him, taking him deeper into his mouth and swallowing around his cock.

“Jaaaared?” Jensen’s soft voice called out, shaking slightly. He was evidently frightened. “Jared! Where are you?!”

Jared sighed, gently taking hold of Genevieve's hair and guiding her off his cock with a wet pop.“Yeah buddy, I’m downstairs. I’ll be up in a minute.” 

Jared turned his attention back to her and whispered an apology. Genevieve sighed and got up off the floor, crossing her arms. “It’s fine. I have to go anyway.”She muttered, walking back to the kitchen and picking up her coat from the floor.

Jared walked her to the door, kissing her softly as she opened it. “I’m sorry babe. But you know, Jen needs me.”

“I know.” Genevieve sighed. “Go and tend to him then. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Okay babe.” He nuzzled against her cheek and kissed her again, then pulled back. “I’ll call you.”

She smiled and gave him a quick, tight hug, then left.

“Jaaared!”Jensen called again.

“Coming Jen.” Jared ran up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. “Hey you, I thought you were asleep.”

Jensen was sitting up in bed, sniffling. His big green eyes were wet with tears. “You weren’t here... I had a bad dream.” He whimpered.

“Aww, I’m sorry.” Jared crossed the room and sat on the bed, pulling the boy into his arms and rocking him gently. “Wanna talk about it, bud?”

Jensen nodded. “It was the pigs... from the book. They were chasing me away, just like they did poor Snowball. They had big awful, nasty teeth Jared.”

“Aww, Jen.” Jared kissed the top of Jensen’s head softly. “It’s just a dream. You’re ok.”

“Yeah, but I was all alone.”Jensen whined, wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve. “I don’t wanna be alone.”

“Shh, it’s ok, I’m here now.” Jared snuggled against the boy, pulling the covers up over them and laying back. “I’m here and I’ll never let you be alone.”

Jensen sighed softly and snuggled up to Jared, his tail wrapping possessively around Jared’s leg. He yawned and nuzzled his face against his chest. “Jared? Tell me again...about the first time you saw me?” It was Jensen’s favourite of stories, not only because it was about him, but because it made him feel all the more loved by Jared.

Jared chuckled softly. “Again?”

“Yes, please?”Jensen begged. “I’ll go right to sleep after, promise.”

“OK. Well, as you know, you were not conceived the traditional way. Misha and I spent years trying to make you, combining all sorts of things together.”Jared began.

"Like rabbits, and piggies and humans and frogs." Jensen supplied.

"All sorts of things." Jared repeated as he dimmed the light with the switch next to the bed, his voice softening. “When we realized that you were actually going to be born, it was the happiest day of my life.” He paused, reaching over to take a sip of the water he kept next to the bed.

“Tell me the rest.”Jensen said softly. “Tell me about when you first held me.”

Jared smiled. “When you were born, I was the first one to hold you. I held you, looking into your beautiful face, and knew that I had never loved anyone as much as I loved you.” He ran his fingers through the boy's short crop of sandy-blonde hair. “And ever since you’ve been at my side.”

Jensen smiled and nuzzled his face against Jared’s chest, breathing in his scent. Suddenly, he pulled away, hissing and his pupils narrowed, sharp little teeth bared. “What’s that smell?!” He demanded.

“What smell?” Jared asked, frowning. He brought his arm to his nose and smelled it, wrinkling his nose. He smelled like Amelia’s perfume. “Oh, it’s nothing.”

“What IS it?”Jensen insisted. “It smells like fake flowers and- and... I don’t know, but something weird!”

“It’s cleaner or something, maybe new shampoo.” Jared said hastily. “C'mon, little guy. Bed time. You promised.”

“I wanna find out what the smell’s from first.”Jensen said. For some reason, it made jealousy boil in his stomach, and he didn’t know why. “I don’t like it.”

“I... It’s nothing Jen. Promise.” Jared kissed his forehead softly, hoping to soothe him.

The hybrid growled softly. “Fine. But I don’t wanna smell it ever again. It smells icky!” He laid down.

Jared sighed. “You won't... I promise.” 

This was bad. Not that he'd planned to, but if Jared had considered having Jensen meet Genevieve, he knew now that it would not end well.

Jensen relaxed visibly at his promise and cuddled up again, holding onto him as he closed his eyes. “Night night, Jared.”

“Night night buddy. I love you,” Jared whispered, holding him close.

  


Jensen slept peacefully through the night, and woke up at his usual time; early. He shook Jared awake. 

"Whaa?" Jared grumbled.

“Can we go outside today? Please?” The boy pleaded.

Jared yawned, rolling over and burying his face in the pillow.“Mmmm, not yet Jen. It’s too early.” 

“But Jared, there’s snow! I love snow.”Jensen persisted, shaking Jared harder. “I want to go out.”

Jared groaned, turning his head to look at Jensen. “What time is it?”

“9:35.” Jensen replied. Jared made a displeased sound and buried his face back into the pillow in one last protest.

Jensen hissed angrily. "I WANT to.”He demanded, tail swishing irritably from side to side. “I WANT to.” He repeated.

“I know Jen, I get it.” He sighed, slowly sitting up. “We’ll go outside, ok? I promise.”

Jensen nodded slowly, and his tail stopped lashing. He nuzzled Jared affectionately. “I love you,Jared. What’s for breakfast?”

“Yeah yeah, I know. How does pancakes and a shake sound?” Jared asked, grinning at the boy.

“With syrup?”Jensen asked, squirming with excitement.

“With the syrup that we bought from the horse and buggy,” Jared said, remembering how excited Jensen had been. 

It had been a very rare occasion that he had taken Jensen outside of the back yard. He had insisted that they stop at the maple syrup stand. And with his tail bound to his back and hidden under his coat, and a too-big hat over his ears and head. It had been one of the best days they had together.

Jensen grinned widely and nuzzled Jared again. “Thank you Jared. Maybe we can go again sometime?” He asked, tilting his head. "I liked the horses."

“I’ll think about it, ok bud?” Jared said, ruffling his hair.

Jensen purred, nodding slowly. “Should I go put clothes on?”

Jared nodded as he stretched and Jensen beamed, then scurried off to his loft, climbing up the ladder and getting dressed. Jared made his way sluggishly to the kitchen and grabbed the pancake mix, but only after putting on coffee for himself.

Jensen leapt down from the loft a few minutes later, not bothering with the ladder, and scrambled into the kitchen, sitting down in his chair. “Look how handsome I look.”He crowed.

Jared turned around, beaming at the boy. “You are so handsome, Jen,” 

Jensen smiled.”Thank you. You are too!”

“You’re too kind Jen. Now, how many pancakes do you think you’re going to eat?”

“Six hundred!”Jensen replied.

Jared laughed and shook his head. “How about six?”

“Okay. To start.”Jensen said. “I’m starving.”

“I know. But, slushie first.” Jared handed Jensen a glass of thick green smoothie. “It’s your favourite.”

“Is it sugary?”Jensen asked.

“I added some sugar,” Jared said with a smile. “Just drink it, please. You how happy it will make me if you do.”

Jensen sighed and took the glass and drank the mixture inside with greedy gulps to finish faster.”There!”He slammed the glass down when he finished.

“Good boy.” Jared reached over and ruffled the boy’s coarse hair. “Pancakes will be ready in two minutes.”

The boy’s tail quivered excitedly and he grinned. “Good. I’m starving!”

“Did you dress warmly enough? It’s bitter cold out there.” Jared started plating the pancakes.

"Nice and warm.”Jensen chirped obediently.

“Good boy. Now, here you go,” Jared handed him the plate and grabbed the syrup. “You remember the rules? No wasting because this was very expensive, right?”

Jensen nodded. “And if my tummy gets sore, stop, and save it for later."

“Exactly.” Jared handed him the bottle. “Enjoy.”

Jensen poured a liberal amount of syrup over his pancakes and dug in eagerly with his sharp little teeth, grinning at Jared with a sticky little face.

Jared smiled at him fondly, picking at his own pancakes. “Is it good?”

The boy nodded rapidly and stuffed more food into his mouth. “Yum!”

“I love you Jensen.” Jared cooed, sipping his coffee.

“I love you too, Jared.” Jensen said. 

Just then, there was a knock at the door.


	3. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster strikes, and Jared realizes that maybe it's time to give Misha an update on their little experiment.

Jared frowned at the sound. “Go to your room, Jen." He said slowly. "You can take your pancakes. But be quiet, okay?”

Jensen nodded, having practiced the drill for unannounced visitors with Jared hundreds of times. He took his plate and made it look like he was heading for his room, but once Jared’s back was turned, he turned back and slipped under the kitchen table.

Jared looked back and swept his eyes across the kitchen, checking that Jensen was gone. He then went through the door to the mudroom and answered the door.

Genevieve was standing there. “I forgot my purse.”She said in a hushed voice. “You said he’s never up before eleven, right? So, I thought I’d come grab it.”

Under the table, Jensen’s nose twitched. There it was again, the smell from before, wafting in from the mudroom and into the kitchen. That awful fake, flowery smell. He set his pancakes down and got quietly to all fours, back arching and tail puffing out, a quit growl emitting from his throat.

“Oh. Yeah, come in.” Jared said, gesturing with his arm as he stepped aside. He bit his lip and closed the door. “I think it’s in the living room.”

Genevieve walked into the kitchen, Jared following behind her. “No, here it is."She said, plucking her purse from the kitchen counter. "It’s too bad he woke up last night. That promised to be quite the show.”She turned around, smiling and kissed his cheek. “I can’t wait until he’s gone. Then we’ll have this gorgeous house all to ourselves.” She stroked Jared’s cheek.

Jared flinched at her words. “He’s not going anywhere.” He frowned, his expression wounded. “And it’s not his fault he waking up.”

“What? You said you were going to send him to that guy who was going to test his breeding function once he was sexually mature.” Gen said. She moved towards the table, starting to pull out a chair for herself.

“Yes... but this is his home. His territory. It’s not his fault that you... I don’t know, irritated him.”

"Irritated him?" Genevieve asked.

Just then, Jensen crept from under the table, letting out a snarling sort of sound, his pupils narrowed to slits and his teeth bared.

“Stinky lady!”He spat angrily, tail puffing up even larger. A thin, scythe like point emerged from his tail tip. “You and your smell! Go away! Faaar away!”

“Jared...”Genevieve said,backing herself up against the counter, away from Jensen. “Jared, make him...go lie down, or something.” She stared at the creature with wide eyes and Jensen continued to advance. “Get this THING away!”

Jared stepped between them, holding up his hands. “Jen, hey, buddy, calm down. Just, go to your room, okay? Eat your pancakes. Just, please, go.”

“No! She leaves first!” Jensen hissed, the point raising, lengthening as he raised his tail over his back like a scorpion’s. “She leaves NOW!”

“You little beast. Who do you think you are?”Genevieve huffed.

That did it. Jensen skirted around Jared and leapt at Genevieve, and sank his sharp teeth into her arm, breaking the skin and snarling all the while.

“Jensen!” Jared grabbed onto him, one hand grabbing his tail just below the scythe to keep him from causing anyone further harm. “Jensen, get off of her right now!” He pulled him off of Genevieve, then held him close, restricting his movements. “Jensen, Jen, calm down. Shhhh, calm down.”

Jensen squirmed in Jared’s arms, green eyes aflame. “LEAVE! LEAVE!” He screeched angrily at the terrfied woman.

Jared released the boy, shoving him gently aside and reached for his girlfriend. “Are you alright? Do you need me to bandage that up for you?”

Genevieve clutched her bleeding arm, tears of rage and pain running down over her cheeks. “Jared Padalecki, that thing is a monster! Don't you ever try to talk to me again!Get away!”She turned on her heel and bolted from the room, hurrying out the door and into her car.

“I’m sorry,” Jared called out after her, although his words fell on deaf ears. He turned his gaze to Jensen, and if looks could kill the boy would be dead in a second.

The boy had darted back under the table once Jared had released him, licking Amelia’s blood from his lips and going back to eating his pancakes. Jensen’s pupils were now wide in the darkness, his face feigning innocence. He looked as harmless as the tiniest puppy. “She’s gone. Gone forever.” He said, beaming at Jared.

“Why would you do that? Jensen, do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Jared walked past him, looking greatly distressed, running a hand through his hair.

Jensen came out from under the table, eyes still wide, this time full of questioning. “I bit her to make her go away. I don’t like her here.”

“She could go to the authorities. They could take you away from me. They could KILL you Jensen. Why do you think we live in this house? Why I don’t go anywhere, don’t have anyone over. You’re the only thing I have in this world and if they take you away...” Jared sat down and slammed his fist down onto the table. 

Tears filled Jensen’s eyes and he scrambled to Jared, hugging and holding onto his leg tight. “No, no! Jared, don’t let them take me!”He sniffled. “I’ll never bite again...”

“If they come they’ll take you. No one knew you were here. Just me and Misha. And then Gen,when I felt I could trust her, she said she wasn’t gonna tell anyone."Jared let out a heavy sigh. "But now? Now who knows? If you would have just behaved yourself, no one would have known. We could have... Why? Why didn’t you like her? Why couldn’t you just do as you were told?”

Jensen started to cry softly, hiding his face against Jared’s thigh. “She wanted to take you away from me. She didn’t like me. She was so meeeean!”

“What do you mean she wanted to take me away from you?” Jared asked, reaching down and pulling Jensen up into his arms with a huff. The boy was really too big for this.

“She said!”Jensen exclaimed, wiping at his eyes. “She said, ‘I’ll have you all to myself.’! And she doesn’t belong here.”

“She was my girlfriend, I was hoping to marry her one day, have a family. She belonged here just as much as you.” Jared sighed again, kissing the top of Jensen’s head. “I loved her.”

Jensen looked hurt. “But I’m your family. Me and Misha.”

“I know, but...” he sighed. “But I’m lonely. For a companion. For a lover. It’s different. And maybe now you’re old enough to understand.”

“You...you need a mate?”Jensen asked.He'd read about how animals sought mates when they wanted a companion.

“Yes.” Jared said after a moment, smoothing down the boy’s hair. “Yeah, I do. Don’t get me wrong, I love you Jen. But it’s not the same thing.”

“Well...why can’t I be your mate?”Jensen asked curiously.

Jared’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Why can’t I be your mate?”Jensen repeated.

“Because... Jensen... you can’t. I... you wouldn’t want that.” Jared felt his face grow hot.

“Why?”The boy questioned, tilting his head.

“Because you don’t.. you don’t see me the way mates love each other. You’re too young to even know what those feelings are. You’re just a kid, Jen.” 

Jensen sighed and snuggled into Jared, yawning. He’d clearly tired out quickly from his crying and earlier rage.

Jared sighed, running his fingers through the boy’s hair. “I’m sorry our trip out was ruined.”

“Because I bit that lady, does that mean I can’t ever go out again ever?”Jensen whimpered.

“I don’t know. But we won’t be going out for a while, that's for sure.” 

“Oh....” Jen shifted slightly, hiding his face in Jared’s neck.

Jared started to hum, rocking the boy, not caring that he was too big to be held and rocked like an infant. “Hey, don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll be ok.”

“But what if they come take me away?”Jensen sniffled. “I don’t wanna go away from you ever. Never,ever,ever.”

“I won’t let them take you. No matter what, no one will ever take you away from me. I promise.” Jared pulled the boy back and looked at his face. “I love you Jensen. So much.”

Jensen stared up at Jared with his cat-like eyes, pupils wide. “I love you, Jared.” He replied. “Can we watch the dinosaur movie, please? Even though I was a bad boy?”

Jared sighed, kissing Jensen’s forehead. “Yeah, ok.” He gave him a small smile. “You go ahead, I’ll be right in.”

He nodded and licked his lips slowly. “Jared...”he said slowly, climbing off his lap. “Her blood tasted...good.”

Jared cringed a little at the words. “You...you didn’t eat much of it, did you?”

Jensen shook his head. “Just a little taste. Can I have more sometime? As a special treat?”

Jared frowned and shook his head. “No. Never. It can never happen again.”

The boy frowned. “Why? I....I want to taste it more! I liked it when she was scared of me. I wanted her to run so I could chase her.”

Jared shook his head again, stepping back. “Just, go put on the movie, I have to call Misha.”

Jensen shrugged and nodded, going to the living room and putting on ‘The Land Before Time’, curling up on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, we really hated to make Genevieve the bad guy in this. We love her lots and would never wish harm to her in real life.


	4. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important discussions are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, SO, **SO** sorry for the delay guys! Life has been very busy!

“Mm...hello?”Misha answered the phone, sounding rather sleepy, like he’d just woken up.

“Hey, sorry were you sleeping in?” Jared sighed, having almost forgotten how busy Misha was these days, what with his research and his new family. Not everyone lived the hermit’s life like Jared. 

“Yeah. Hey, Jare.”Misha said. There were scuffling sounds as Misha rubbed sleep from his eyes, and his wife murmured something in the background. “How’re you, man? How’s the little guy? He still...behaving?”

“He bit Genevieve today.” Jared sat down, resting his head in his hands. “He’s been so good. He’s so smart and funny, and so damn human, Mish. But, she came over, and he just... he snapped.. He bit her, and now he’s talking about how good her blood tasted and...” he groaned, frustration obvious in his voice. “He’s maturing so fast, and I don’t know what to do.”

“He tasted blood?” More shuffling as Misha sat up in bed. “Why did he bite her? Was there any reason? Had he been fed?”

“Of course he’d been fed! He just... he didn’t like her for some reason. Didn’t want her around I guess.” He struggled to keep his voice low enough that Jensen wouldn’t hear. “He also... he brought up mating.”

Misha made little ‘mmhm’ noises to show he was engaged and listening. “He must’ve felt threatened for some reason... As for enjoying the taste for blood, I mean...He has predator DNA in him. Cats, dogs...things that hunt. Actually, I think the dog was bloodhound or something, I’ll have to check his papers... Maybe that’s all he needs, the chance to hunt. See if the urge goes away. If he keeps asking, try getting live mice from a pet store to let him hunt.” He let out a little grunt as he moved around again. “What did he say about mating?”

“He, umm, he offered to be my.. my mate.” Jared cleared his throat, running his fingers through his hair. “I was talking about being lonely and he just, offered himself.”

“How old is he now?”Misha asked. “Physically? Fifteen? Younger, older?”

“About that... Yeah. Fifteen or sixteen.” He stood, moving to the doorway to peek in at the boy.

Jensen was content, watching his movie, staring blankly at the screen.

“We estimated he’d be sexually mature around seventeen-ish...maybe we were wrong and it’s sooner. Draw some blood from him, test his hormones levels, estrogen in particular. He might just be trying to get you to court him because he’s sexually frustrated. And...you are available.”  
There was the sound of two different little high-pitched voices on Misha’s end, crying out ‘Daddy!’. Misha greeted his children in return, telling them he was on the phone with work and he’d be ready to play with them shortly.

“Maybe you’re right. I’ll run the tests. Go, play with the munchkins. I’ll call you when the results come in. Thanks.” He smiled, thankful that his partner was still willing to help, even though the experiment was technically out of his hands.

“Alright. Let me know if anything else weird goes on.”Misha said. “I’ll tell Vicki and the kids you say ‘hi’. Nice talking to you, Jare.” He hung up.

“Bye.” Jared set down the phone and walked into the living room, sitting down on the chair opposite Jensen.

“Hi.”Jensen said quietly, waving his fingers.

“Hey.” Jared waved back, giving the boy a smile. “Did I miss much?”

“Just the momma dying. That was sad.”Jensen said.

“You used to make me fast forward over that part when you were little,” Jared said, looking over at the screen again. “You used to tell me it was too sad.” He smiled to himself, remembering how the boy used to sit, curled up against him as they watched movies.

Jensen nodded.“It is sad.But I’m a big boy now. And sometimes....things in life make you sad.”

Jared looked to him with admiration. “When did you get so smart, Jen?”

“When you started teaching me things.” Jensen replied, shifting on the couch to look at Jared.

Jared looked over at him, sighing softly. “Soon you’ll be smarter than me, Jen.”

“Nuh-uh,”Jensen said, crawling close to jared and cuddling against him. “You’re the smartest man in the whole world.”

Jared wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer. “I’m not really. But I am pretty smart.” He rested his cheek against Jensen’s head.

Jensen cooed softly, tail curling around Jared’s hand gently, an invitation to play with the appendage.

Jared stroked along the soft tail, humming happily. “Jensen, I think we need to have a talk. Is that ok?”

“I can pause the movie.”Jensen said, hitting the button on the remote, and looking at Jared expectantly.

Clearing his throat, Jared looked down at the boy. “So, earlier you mentioned... mating...”

“Yes! Yes, I did.”Jensen said.

“Tell me what you know... about mating.” Jared had provided the books. He knew that the literature was there. But he had never pushed Jensen. Had never wanted to think that this day would come. He didn’t want Jensen to be sexually mature, didn’t think he’d ever be ready for that. And he knew it went against everything he and Misha had been working towards, but frankly, he didn’t really give a damn at the moment.

“Not a lot.”Jensen replied. “Just that it’s when two grown ups come together to make babies.” That was as far as he’d gotten in the books before growing bored, and changing to something easier to read with more pictures.

Jared swallowed. “Ok, thought maybe you knew more since you brought it up.” He reached for the remote to turn the tv back on.

“Tell me more!”Jensen said excitedly. “Please?”

Jared swallowed. “Do you know.. umm, how people mate?”

Jensen shook his head. “Nope. That book was boring.”

Jared thought for a moment. Would it be highly inappropriate for him to show him how people did it? He wouldn’t show a normal fifteen year old pornography. “Well, umm, there is a top and a bottom. In a normal heterosexual relationship, the bottom is a woman. The bottom is the one that, umm, gets penetrated.”

“Penetrated by what?”Jensen asked curiously. He knew the meaning of the word, but didn't understand the context.

“By the top’s... umm, by the top’s pe...nis.” He swallowed, hating how hot his face was, knowing it was a bright red.

“Ohhhh!”Jensen said, curious realization crossing his face. “That’s what it’s for?”

Jared nodded. “The top mounts the bottom and penetrates him, and, ummm, moves inside of him until he orgasms.”

“Why?”Jensen asked.

“So he can fill him with sperm and make him pregnant.” Now Jared was certain he looked very much like a ripe tomato.

“Ohh.”Jensen said. He then giggled. “Jared, you look silly.”

Jared cleared his throat. “Sorry, this is embarrassing.”

“Why?”Jensen asked.

“Because.. I dunno. It just is. But, mating is beautiful when it’s between two people who love each other very much. And it feels good.” Jared tried to clear his throat.

Jensen nodded, listening. “I want to do it.”

“You will.” Jared rubbed at the back of his neck. “You will, when you meet your mate, when you’re body is ready.”

“I still don’t want an old man mate.” Jensen said firmly.

“You’ll mate with someone nice, I promise.” Jared pet the boy’s face. “And when you do, it will be the best thing you have ever felt in your whole life.”

Jensen purred and snuggled up to Jared.

Jared smiled down at the boy lovingly letting his fingers work through the crop of soft hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too…”Jensen said, inhaling Jared’s scent deeply.

Jared’s smile widened. “You are the most amazing little man I have ever met.”

“You made me that way.”Jensen replied.

Jared shook his head. “I just spliced together the dna. The rest is all you.”

Jensen gave him a confused look. He didn’t really understand the circumstances under which he’d been born. He shrugged after a moment and snuggled closer to Jared.

Jared kissed the top of his head and sighed. “You’re a good boy Jen.”

“Let’s go out.”Jensen said.

"We can't. Turn the movie back on and we can snuggle." Jared combed his fingers through Jensen's fur. 

"Not even in the backyard?" Jensen whined, picking up the remote anyway."I'll wear my hat and keep it on...."

"Maybe tomorrow," Jared sighed. As much as he wanted to give in, he knew that after Jensen’s outburst he shouldn't reward him.

Jensen hit the play button on the remote and pouted, tears welling up in his bright green eyes. He didn't cry though, just held onto Jared and sniffled softly.

Jared sighed, grabbing the remote and hitting pause. "Go grab your coat. We can go out for a little bit."

A high-pitched trill escaped Jensen as he bounced off the couch and scrambled up into his loft to retrieve his coat. He threw it down and then scrambled down the ladder again, struggling with putting on the garment due to excitement."Jaaared! Help?" He asked sheepishly, after a few moments struggle.

Jared chuckled and walked over. He helped Jensen into his coat. He put in the boy's hat and tied it under his chin. "There. Now boots."

"Boots? Did it rain?" Jensen asked curiously."Is it raining now?"

"No silly, it's snowy out," Jared teased, grabbing his own coat and hat.

"Snow!"Jensen exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together."Can we make a snowman? Like in my book?"

"Of course. Put on your boots and I'll help you put on warm mittens. Can't have you getting sick. And when we come in we'll have hot chocolate." Jared grabbed Jensen’s boots and handed them over.

The boy struggled to get his boots on, his long toes making it hard for him to wiggle his foot inside. He managed though, and beamed radiantly at Jared."Done! Now mitties! Please."

Jared put on the thick mittens. "Perfect. You look ready to play." He pulled on his own gloves and knelt down. "Now look at me Jen, in the eye. We have to go over the outside rules."

Jensen groaned, but looked Jared in the eye to show he was listening.

" We only play in the back yard. Not the front yard. We listen for other people. You listen to me. When I say it's time to come in, we come in. No shouting or yelling or screaming. You can play, and laugh. But no being loud. Understand?"

Jensen nodded solemnly."And if I see any other kids, I can't play with them."He said quietly.

"That's right. Just us two." Jared smiled and pulled Jensen into a hug. 

Jensen nuzzled him gently."Now outside." He said, pushing away slightly."Outside, outside, outside!"

Jared let the boy go and led him him to the back door. He unlocked the half dozen dead bolts and peeked out before throwing the door open. "Go play!"


End file.
